


Method

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 talk about the brothers' relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my WIP folder. Wrote it after 9.18 and I honestly have no idea what the idea was or what else there might be. Just posting to get it off my list.
> 
> I don't stay up-to-date on RPF things (interviews, etc.) and I am extremely spoiler-phobic, so if you've read something that contradicts this, please don't tell me, I'm okay without it.

"I don't like it, man," Jensen says, and Jared grins and slaps him on the back. 

"I thought you liked that Dean was getting some character development."

Jensen waves him off. Jared knows that's not what Jen's talking about, but he tries to keep things lighthearted. Jensen overthinks things sometimes.

"I don't like them being all antagonistic. Can't you feel that? Dean's dying by inches, it nearly kills me every time we have to play it. I can't shake it for hours after."

Jared sighs. This was exactly what he didn't want. He doesn't take Sam home with him. The one time he did, he nearly got physically ill. Filming the trials, he felt as bad as Sam looked. 

"Sam's different," Jared says, because Sam is, but so is Jared, and he doesn't want to get into it any more. He hates talking acting with Jen any more. It's not easy like it was when they were kids, when they started this gig.

"I know, it just. Breaks my heart, these two. So stupid about each other."

Jared smiles and knocks a shoulder into Jensen's. Sometimes physicality can shake him out of all the hamster-wheel spinning that goes on in his brain. "They'll come around. They always do."


End file.
